


Dreamscape

by orsinoslady



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsinoslady/pseuds/orsinoslady
Summary: Post AYITL. My take on Rory telling Logan about her pregnancy.





	Dreamscape

Butterflies fluttered in Rory’s stomach as she contemplated what she was about to do. She was standing outside of the church that Logan was about to get married in. She knew that the wedding wasn’t due to start for another few hours and that he window to tell him she was pregnant was quickly closing.

Even still, she found herself standing on the street wearing her lucky red dress, hoping that things would go well. Obviously, the timing wasn’t perfect. Ideally, she would have told him well before this. But, she had stupidly procrastinated and, before she knew it, it was a few days before Logan’s wedding and she hadn’t told him yet.

This realization sent her into a panic. Becoming pregnant with her and Logan’s love child put a lot of things into perspective, namely that she was never going to get over Logan, especially with a permanent reminder of their relationship.

So, here she was. Standing on the steps outside of a tiny church in London trying to work up the nerve to make it inside. Taking a deep breath, Rory pushed on the door and stepped into the vestibule. It was surprisingly silent given the type of wedding that would be happening there soon. She couldn’t hear anyone wandering around or talking.

She walked forward and paused at the doors to the sanctuary. It was decked out for what was sure to be the wedding of the century. There were gorgeous white bows and red roses on the end of each pew. At the altar there were huge flower arrangements of roses, lilies, and daisies. There were also garlands strung on the walls with lights and candles. It was absolutely breathtaking. Rory could almost picture Logan and Odette standing at the altar and exchanging their vows in a few short hours.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear anyone walk up behind her.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it love?”

She jumped. “Finn!” she exclaimed, turning to face him.

“You’re the last person I thought I’d see here today, love,” he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Once they parted, he looked at her. “What are you doing here? I thought you would avoid this place like the plague.”

Rory chuckled. “Believe me, this isn’t the first place I want to be today.”

Finn cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. She sighed. “I need to see Logan.”

“You certainly have timing, you know that?”

Rory shrugged and stayed silent. 

Finn sighed. “Really, Rory. Why are you here? Why can’t you just let him go and move on?”

“I want to tell you. But, I can’t. I just really need to talk to Logan.”

Finn look to her left, concentrating on something behind her and didn’t say anything.

“I’m not happy about this. But, because you’re one of us, I’m going to let you back to see him. But it better be good Gilmore!”

“Thank you Finn. Really, I appreciate this.”

Finn didn’t respond, he only grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall behind him. After a few moments of walking, they stopped outside of a closed door. Finn looked at her. “Logan is in here. Before you go in, though, I want you to think about this. Is talking to him today what you really want to happen? Can you deal with the consequences of your actions?”

“Finn, yes. Whatever happens, I will be fine with.”

He sighed. “Okay. Let me get the boys out first and then you can go in.”

She nodded her assent and watched as he went in, closing the door behind him. While she waited, she bit her lip, worried about what was going to happen once the boys left Logan alone. Unfortunately (or fortunately), she didn’t have long to wait. 

The door opened again and Finn came out followed by Colin and Robert.

“Reporter Girl!” they exclaimed when they saw her.

“Hey, guys!” she said, smiling.

They didn’t say anything else, just tipped their imaginary hats to her and walked down the hall. She watched them go until they turned a corner and were out of sight. Deciding she couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

“You guys back already?” Logan asked, turning to face her when the door was opened.

He stopped moving and stared at her as he registered Rory there in front of him.

“Hey,” she said, waving a little.

Logan didn’t respond. Rory wasn’t sure what to say so she started to nervously ramble. “How are you? You look good. That suit is amazing and I’m sure they’ll look amazing in the pictures. And that sanctuary? Wow. It rivals Grandma’s floral decorations and might be even prettier. And this church? Amazing. It’s so old looking and just seems so British.”

Before she could continue, Logan interrupted her. “Rory, what are you doing here?”

It was now or never. “I had to see you Logan.”

“Why?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

She watched as the color drained from Logan’s face. She continued. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you. I wanted to do it several weeks ago, but I was scared and didn’t know how to tell you honestly. Before I knew it, it was a few days before today and I realized I needed to get a move on. I knew I couldn’t just call you, so I booked a flight. But this was the earliest I could get here.”

She paused, trying to give him a chance to respond and control her word vomit.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked.

She nodded. She watched as Logan felt behind him and collapsed on the chair behind him. “Are you okay?” she asked, worried by the fact that he was still really pale.

Logan nodded. “Do you need some water or something?” she continued.

“No, I don’t. I just need a minute to process everything.”

Rory nodded and looked around the room. She noticed the suits hanging on the doors and the liquor bottles scattered throughout the room. A small part of her twinged at the realization that if she had said yes all those years ago, then she would be getting ready for something like this or it would have already happened. She was immensely sad at that thought and tried and push it from her mind.

“Rory?”

She looked back at Logan to find him looking at her. “Yeah?”

“How long have you known?”

“A few weeks.”

“Why did it take you so long to tell me?”

Rory sighed. “I was shocked when I found out and need some time to process everything. Before I knew it, I realized you were about to get married.”

“Why tell me now?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, puzzled.

“Why tell me now? Today? Why not wait a few more weeks to tell me? Or, why not even call me or e-mail me? Or a letter? How about smoke signals?”

“Well, I thought that anything other than a personal visit wasn’t the way to do this.”

“Ok,” he said, “but that doesn’t answer why you decided today was the day for you to tell me this.”

Rory was taken aback. She hadn’t really thought about it. “Oh, well. I didn’t want to wait any longer to tell you. You have a right to know.”

Logan smirked. “I agree, I have a right to know and I’m glad I know. But that doesn’t explain why you’re telling me now.”

Rory didn’t answer at first. “I don’t think I can really answer that.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?” he asked her, now full out smiling.

Rory grimaced, not wanting to fully admit what she realized before making the choice to bamboozle Logan on his wedding day. “Come on, Ace,” he goaded.

She sighed. “Fine. I chose today because I was hoping that the thought of having a child with me would be enough to make you want to be with me.”

Logan chuckled. “Ace, come on. All you had to do was the say the word, child or no, and I would have been yours.”

“Really?” she asked, not wanting to believe that her wildest dream was coming true.

“Ace, you’ve always been the one. The only reason I haven’t run off with you before now is because you haven’t expressed any interest in being with me like we were in college. I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Rory was shocked. And she felt stupid. Apparently all she was worried about was for no reason. “Does this mean what I think it means?” she asked.

“What do you think it means?” he asked her. 

“I think it means you want to be with me and the baby?” she asked, suddenly unsure.

Logan didn’t answer immediately and she started to squirm.

“Ace, come here.”

She slowly made her way to him. He pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “There’s no place I’d rather be,” he assured her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Just as their lips touched, there was a knock on the door. They both groaned. “Ignore it,” he whispered.

She was happy to do that and giggled when the knocking persisted. They continued to ignore it and the knocking persisted, taking over all of her senses until she couldn’t even concentrate on the feel of Logan’s lips on hers.

Suddenly, Rory jerked and gasped awake. She was initially disoriented by the sight of her ceiling instead of the sight of Logan in front of her. It took her several moments to realize that she had just had a very vivid dream and was not actually in London. She groaned.

She was in the midst of the one of the hardest decisions of her life and she was having vivid dreams about Logan. She was trying to make a level-headed decision about letting Logan know about the baby she was carrying. She continued to lay there in bed, unwilling to get herself up and face the day.

So, she lay there thinking over her pregnancy and telling Logan, trying to figure out what she needed to do about the entire situation. As she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she gasped back to full consciousness. How could she be so stupid? It was dream interpreting 101!

Her dream was telling her what she had been fighting about within herself. She obviously loved Logan and wanted him to be a part of the baby’s life. And, obviously, she would love if they were together. So she just needed to go to Logan and try to make it happen.

She checked her calendar and saw that it was only a few days before Logan’s wedding and she felt a strange sense of deja vu.


End file.
